Chronicles Of The Konoha Empire Vol1
by Dark Shinigami of death
Summary: Kagome is in the "Naruto" world. She goes on different quests and meets new people. Has the goodness of a serious fic but also has good humor. SAKURA BASHING!
1. Welcome New Genin

Chronicles of the Konoha Empire vol

Chronicles of the Konoha Empire vol.1

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto or any other anime/crossover things there would be changes.

So here's the first chapter of my fic. Note this is also meant for humor so if you don't have a sense of humor this isn't the place for you.

Also this fic is a few years later so naruto and the others are already grown up and the 1 after the ! is on purpose.

FLAMERS NOT WELCOME!

ONE UNFATEFUL DAY!!!1

Naruto an ANBU captain dweeb from team 7 joins the Greeting a ceremony welcoming new ninja. He stood among many others in a sea of people that surrounded the academy.

Of course he expected Konahamaru to be there, but he also wanted to see the other young shinobi. He smiled as he remembered when he was in that situation.

"Konamaru your still as short and ugly as before."

Exclaimed naruto as he caught sight of the small boy.

"Meanie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted back.

"Captain Naruto something has come up we need you right away sir" called an ANBU member who appeared out of nowhere.

"OK!This better be quick." He said, slightly irritated but followed anyway.

Right before he leaves he notices something but he didn't really mind it.

MEANWHLE

SOMEWHERE FAR IN THE HIDDEN LEAF FOREST………………………….

"Maito Lee here!" said lee enthusiastically.

"I have discovered the sand portal I don't know what to do to seal it."

"You can' for my ." said menacing voice. Lee didn't have time to react. Suddenly, rivers of sand flows out and a beast is let out of sandy prison.

"Maito Lee requesting backup" he said frantically.

"What is this sand pulling me requ….est…ng…. ba…….cup"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1"

"I lost contact with Lee said a worried Gai !Gai I can help"

says Kakashi at the command office

THE NEW TEAM 7 can handle it.

**Back at the Greeting.**

I the 5th hokage am honered to welcome(takes out a small list)

Fenrir Rose

Shimo Uchiha

Luxord Card

Bartholomew Mokey

Konahamaru Sarutobi

Shippo Kitsune

Kagome Higurashi

Nyn Homicidal

As new konoha ninja

That conclude today's Greeting see you tomorrow for the continuation of the Greeting.

" OK time to tell me what the heck you dragged me here for said" Naruto. Some things never change and he was as impatient as ever.

"Well there have been sightings of…" he stopped, hesitant to go on. "spit it out!" he commanded. "… uchiha"

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. And well there is a new team here we want you to join. "What!!!" That seemed to be naruto's favorite word.

"well uh, hey!" the guy looked around to find naruto missing.

A few minutes later, naruto casually said appearing out of nowhere.

"where were you?" he said angrily. His face slightly turning red.

"You were getting boring so I went to **AN**_**Bucks. **_

"well anyway" he said calming down "you are to be reassigned to another team."

Naruto who just took a sip of his ANBucks coffe spit out the liquid into the guy's face.

"I can't do that I'm an ANBU black captain"

"Naruto your as stubborn as ever." Said kakashi appearing behind them.

"Kakashi ………..Kakashi sensei. It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Now Naruto you have to take this Job."

.

"don't make me kill you." Kakashi threatened.

"Fine I'll do it just don't hurt me." "and…"

"you have to buy me ANBucks"

Kakashi just sighed "fine… let's go to ANBucks"

MEANWHILE………..

"Hey there you musssst be Kaaaaagomeee."

"Who are you?." Kahome asked the weird boy

"I'm Nyn Homicidal"

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeee you laaaaaaaaaater" and kagome just watched as he walked away

'_What a weird kid'_ Kagome thought

"Get ready Shimo it's our first victim."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

"The purple-haired girl is Shimo Uchiha" he said pointing to a girl. She was sitting quietly. The girl resembled sasuke. Her eyes held a clod stare that promised death. "and

I'm" he said pointing to himself "Fenrir Rose"

"Three young kids this is gonna be a snap." Said a voice in the shadows. IT was lined with malice ad ill intent.

"those thunder village ninja are attacking us" said Kagome. She drew some kunai and got into a fighting stance.

Get ready to pummel these punks into mental torture so bad that they need chemotherapy.

BATTLE SCENE

Take this sealing jutsu arrow paralysis.

But Kagome's move was ineffective for the thunder ninja blocked it with his sword.

Suddenly Fenrir does his blinding light jutsu blinding everyone.

But actually he planned a combo with Shimo using her sharingan to see through the blinding light.

Being able to see she unleashes her mugenkyo chidori killing one of the thunder ninjas instantly.

Blinded by the light one of the remaining 2 thunder nin just starts to slash his sword randomly about to hit kagome.

Suddenly Fenrir pushes her out of the way and opens all 8 gates.

Kagome saddened by the thought of her newly found friend dying because she knows what will happen when you open the 8 gates you get extreme power in exchange for your life.

With one powerful punch the ninja was propelled into the air with extreme force killing him.

With Fenrir weak from opening the gates and Shimo worn out by using not just any chidori but the mugenkyo chidori.

She must fight the captain alone.

Shooting many arrows accurately and precisely yet still ineffective.

His sword is too big my arrows can't get through. Die now said the thunder nin captain.

Suddenly her chakra was pouring out into her bow turning it into a sword.

Using it to block the thunder ninja 's massive slice attack.

Still untrained in the way of the sword she got overpowered.

She was right about to be stabbed but suddenly her amulet shines brightly then suddenly something hits the thunder nin captain.

After knocking down the thunder ninja captain the thing slowed down revealing that it was a baby dragon.

You think that little small fry will be able to protect you.

Maybe it can't but I can said a rather emotionless voice.

Popping out of nowhere a silver haired man with two swords knocks out the thunder nin captain easily.

Who are you?

My name is Sesshomaru you and your friends come with me don't worry I'm your friend

Here we are the clinic you have to get treated.

You probably got hurt you all get rest now.

For the whole week they were resting.

Hey Fenrir why how did you survive opening the gates? Well I'm from the hidden moon and the hidden sun village I learned both styles because I was banished from the hidden moon village so I found shelter in the hidden sun village but then I was banished from it as well so I learned to combined the sun village's resurrection jutsu where I have to give up my life force to resurrect or heal somebody and the moon village's chakra substitution jutsu to use extra chakra to substitute for my life force.  
Amazing Kagome said in awe.

For the next few days they all just rested.

THE NEXT WEEK

I'm Iruka and I'm going to make your teams all of you will be assigned to a 3 person team.

OK

Nyn Homicidal your with Shimo Uchia and Fenrir Rose-team 1

Konahamaru Sarutobi you are with Shippo Kitsune and Bartholomew Mokey –team 2

Luxord Card your with Raiden Swallow and Venus Moon (AKA to kids that were enrolled later than everyone else)-team3

And so more teams were made until it came to ……………………

Kagome Higurashi your with (door opens) I'll take it from here Iruka .

OK Kakashi.

"Kagome is it, follow me."

"Here we are. OK long story short your not like everybody else so your being teamed up with the ANBU black ops captain Naruto and expert medical nin Sakura."

'_Ohhhhh man I hate that Sakura_'thought Kakashi.

"And under the guidance of your sensei Sesshomaru."

"But how am I different from the others" said the surprised ninja.

"Well your sort of have some ancient artifact that's why that baby dragon helped you it sensed you were in danger."

"so go on, you training area for today will be at the hidden leaf forest."

5"Good luck with your training and (Kakashi takes out a cage) here's that dragon that helped you I thought you might want it."

MEANWHILE AT THE HIDDEN LEAF FOREST

That Lee has returned his payment to me in BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

"Hi there you really saved me back there". Said Kagome gratefully to her small dragon in the cage that she was holding tightly.

I just don't get how am I different from everyone else she said with thought.

"Rawrr." Her new dragon friend said.

You see this amulet it was given to me by my mother if anyone where to take it I would be crushed. You know I'm going to name you darkside because your black color she said.

So that's where she gets her power said an intrigued and mysterious figure spying on her from tree.

It's such a beautiful day I just wish I could just slow down but, I'm late I need to hurry.

Suddenly she trips on something.

I really shouldn't run so fast, what is this thing she said while getting up.

She picked up a strange book that read deathnote.

Strange what is this book DEATHNOTE hmm I'll take this looks like a good diary or notebook or something. She said happily.

She then picked it and put it in her backpack.

I better get going I don't want to get trouble for being late or training.

She then hurried along the road till she got to the end of town and the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Forest.

She then felt an eerie presence about.

"Hmm this is odd what is this felling I'm having like something's following me."

She then turns around and there was nothing there.

"It's just my imagination, for minute there I thought someone or something was following me."

Then she turns back then……

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1"

Then she just faints there.

She then has an odd dream of a figure a truly terrifying black monster with wings and a book that looks similar to hers, but in the middle of her dream or vision even someone wakes her up.

Then she wakes up to the sound of complaining and mindless talk.

" I don't want to train with a bunch of little losers." Said a yellow haired boy angrily

"Don't complain Naruto." Said a shrill and annoying voce.

"Shut up Sakura your not the boss of me you useless bubblegum hair colored freak."

Said Naruto wth anger.

"Oh look Suckura I mean Sakura that girl is waking up."

"Uhh…. where am I Kagome said while rubbing her eyes."

"Your late" said a silver haired man with sword with anger yet at the same time calmness.

"Wait a minute you're the guy who saved me." She said happily.

"Shut up your late." said Sakura angrily.

"You don't deserve to train with me, actually you don't deserve to be a ninja at all." Sakura started..

"Shut up Sakura she's new and you can't judge people like that." Naruto said to defend Kagome.

"lets introduce ourselves I'm Naruto ANBU black ops captain." Naruto said politely.

"I'm Sakura The Great I'm so powerful that I trained with the Hokage." She said in a bragging manner.

"Enough time to test your abilities to see if you really are worthy enough to be trained." Her sensei said seriously.

"Awwww can't I just skip this test. He said lazily.

"No you all have to take it, you have till sunset if I catch you your not in unless I think you have what it takes." He said while sitting on a rock.

"I'll give you a 5 minute head start, ready set…… GO!!!!!1."

Naruto threw a smoke bomb and as soon as the smoke was gone he disappeared.

Then Kagome also threw a smoke ball and while the smoke was there she shot an arrow tied to a rope at a tree branch and lifted herself up into the tree.

"I shouldn't even do this I'm to great for any of you, well if you want me to make you and sensei cry prepare to be stunned." She said with pride.

She slammed her fist into the ground.

"What's wrong , WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

"You're a disgrace I really shouldn't pass you but you look like a good punching bag. He said with some amusement.

"You hear that guys I'm the first to pass I really am superior to all of you HAHAHAHA." She said with pride once again.

.

I hope you liked the 1st chapter. Thanks to my cousin **Dragon of darkness and light** for helping me out cause I'm new here.(But so is she)

_**DEFINITIONS**_

_**A Ninja- Masters of stealth and sudden violence. (mostly, except for sakura)**_


	2. A New Team, New Friends And A New Secret

**Chronicles of the Konoha Empire vol.1**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own whatever anime I'm about to write.**

**So I'm sorry my last was you know the first real story so I kind of forgot to put descriptions since I'm new to this but don't worry i'll put them now…..**

**Ps: I haven't written in like a month soooo here's my chapter. Sorry. **

Ages: Kagome =13

: Naruto=17

: Sakura= 17(Who cares anyway)

: Fenrir= 13

: Shimo= 11

: Kakashi= 28

: Sesshomaru= 1000+

**Chapter 2: A New Team, New Friends And A New Secret Revealed**

**IN THE HIDDEN LEAF FOREST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"You can hear that distant wailing and bragging of that suckura girl right darkside?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Rawrr." Darkside said. Which meant something on the lines of "Yes"

"Anyway I better focus or I'll get caught."

"Okay we need somewhere to hide somewhere no one will think of looking."

"Rawrrr." Which probably meant "Let's scout the area"

"Hey look over there a cave maybe that's a good place to hide for awhile."

She swings to the mouth of the cave using another arrow tied to a bow.

But when she went inside she her head started to pound.

"Ohhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww my head really hurts anyway lets con……"

Suddenly she trips on a rock and falls flat on her face fainting to the ground before she could finish her sentence.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE………. **

"Man waiting is boring." Said Shimo in an angry voice.

Shimo was a purple haired girl she seemed a little shorter than most people because she was younger than most genin. She was wearing a fishnet on her legs and she was wearing something like a purple cloak, and her hair was long and purple hair that was stretching up to her stomach. It was also covering a little part of her right eye. Which were purple.

"Be more patient Shimo who knows who our sensei might be." Said Fenrir Rose while reading a book."

Fenrir was a boy slightly older than Shimo he wore a mask so you couldn't see his face but oddly his mask didn't have eyeholes but he could still see. He wore clothes similar to the criminal organization Akatsuki but without the red clouds just a black cloak/jacket. He wore gloves so you couldn't see his hands and his arms were covered by sleeves. His mask covered his entire head so that you cant see his hair or the back of his head. His mask was decorated with wide red lines and the rest of the mask was just white.

His mask had eyes but they were just pained on so It's unknown why he can still see his the mask's eyes were red not the inside but the outline was red. His mask had a painted mouth. The mouth was frowning and like the eyes its outline was red. His clothes and outfit made it that you couldn't see even just his skin.

"Heyyyyyy howww cannn you readdddd whennnn yourrrrr maaaaaask dose notttt havvve eyeeee holeeees." Said Nyn in his odd voice.

Nyn Homicidal was a thin person his skin was pale a he seemed snake like he was wearing a black jacket. His nails were long and sharp. His shoes were pointed and he had a he had a marker tied around his neck with a rope like a necklace. His black hair was standing up it looked as if it were a boomerang. His teeth were sharp. He always seemed to be leaning forward and he always had the same intimidating look in his eyes. Which were black. His tongue was long and snake-like and quite sharp, sharp enough to cut someone.

"Don't ask any questions. Fenrir said.

But suddenly the door opened and the 3 of them caught the first glimpse of there sensei…

**BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF FOREST…………..**

Rawrrrrrrr……………………………………………………..

"Ouch". Kagome said while rubbing her head.

"I keep hitting my head today I should wear a helmet or something" She said while getting up.

"How long have I been out it looks like It's almost sundown."

"What's going on I expected someone to find me by now. It's been hours and a cave is an obvious hiding place."

She said in a confused voice.

"No one has found you yet because I made you invisible." Said a mysterious voice in the cave.

"Who said that?" Kagome said in a worried voice.

"I'm Ryuuk a shinigami." Said a huge ghost like monster that she saw in that vision she had before.

"A shi ...shi…shinigami. She said in a terrified voice.

"You have my notebook" he said with a smile.

"O…K…. you want it back" holding it in front of him.

"No I already have a new one" He said.

"But know that you have it I have to follow you around wherever you go." He said

"OK but you mind I don't want to cheat so can you make me visible again. Kagome said finally being able to suck everything in.

"Fine." Ryuuk said as he disappeared

She jumped out of the cave with Darkside flying beside her and saw it was already sundown.

"Looks like I better get back to the starting point they're probably waiting for me."

She ran as fast as she could and when she and Darkside finally got to the starting point they saw Naruto, Sakura and their sensei.

"You pass." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you know how long we have been waiting you can't keep the great Sakura waiting." Sakura said in a high and mighty voice.

"Stop bragging Sakura and it's really annoying that you keep referring yourself in third person." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**** ……**

Fenrir, Shimo and Nyn saw that their new sensei was Kakashi Hatake.

"Lets go outside to get to now each other better." He said as he led the way out and they followed.

"OK now we are going to tell each other about ourselves." "Now tell me:

**(1) Your name**

**(2) Your hobbies**

**(3) What you dislike**

**(4) What you like**

**(5) Your dreams**

"You first." As he pointed to Shimo

**(1) **My name is Shimo Uchicha

**(2) **My hobbies are training to be a better ninja

**(3) **I dislike cruel people

**(4) **I like animals

**(5)** My dream is to find my brothers Sasuke and Itachi

_Sasuke hmmmm_. "You next." He said pointing to Nyn.

**(1) **My name is Nyn Homicidal

**(2) **My hobbies are torturing people who deserve it

**(3) **I dislike lacking information

**(4)** I like rare torture devices

**(5) **My dream is to become the head of interrogation of Konaha

"OK now how about you." He said while pointing to Fenrir.

**(1) **My name isFenrir Rose

**(2) **I don't have any hobbies

**(3) **There are lots of things I dislike

**(4) **I don't really like many things

**(5)** My dream is to unleash the true power that sleeps within me

"What about you aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Fenrir said.

**(1) **My name is Kakashi Hatake.

**(2) **I have lots of hobbies.

**(3) **There are many things I dislike.

**(4) **There are many things I like.

**(5) **I don't really feel like sharing my dreams with you.

"So you're only going to tell us your name." Shimo said in curios tone.

"Yes my name is all you need to know." Said Kakashi in a relaxed manner.

"Well on to business, tomorrow meet me at the Hidden Leaf Forest at 7:00am, bring whatever weapons you want and you should eat a heavy breakfast."

They all shouted the same thing. "Yes sir!"

**BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF FOREST………..**

"Do you mean it I really passed." Kagome said in an excited tone.

"Yes you are now an official member of Team 10." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice.

"I don't see why someone as weak as you would be part of a team with the best ninja in Konaha." Once again Sakura boasted of her "great strength" in a high and mighty voice.

"Oh, so would you like to prove your strength Sakura?" Said they're sensei in an unamused voice.

"Of course I would like to show this punk her place." Sakura said with a little hesitation but still let herself get sucked up in her own pride.

"I really don't want to fight." Said Kagome in a nice and friendly voice.

"Don't play nice with me, you're as fake as a ……." She said angrily until she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wow Sakura you can't even think of a thing to say." Naruto said trying to contain his laughter.

"Enough talk, lets get this over with. She said in rage.

Sakura charged at Kagome with "incredible" speed while Kagome just stood there with her eyes closed focusing as hard as she could.

When Sakura finally reached Kagome she quickly threw her fist at her.

Kagome Jumped to the side unsheathed her sword a cut off strands of Sakura's hair.

"What have you done to my beautiful hair!!!!" This time she was really angry.

She rushed at Kagome and attempted to punch her.

Kagome jumped back dodging the inaccurate punch took out her bow and aimed at Sakura's leg.

She shot out what seemed to be an arrow coated with paralyzing liquid.

The arrow collided with Sakura's leg and she fell to the ground holding her leg.

"It looks like Kagome wins". Said Naruto to Sakura in an in-your-face kind of voice.

"I….I…..I…….I…….I………………..I was going easy on her"! She said in an uncertain voice. "I didn't want her to feel bad about being weak." She said while pouting.

Then Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome and said. "Your not very skilled at using swords are you?"

Kagome nodded and said. "I just got it while fighting these ninjas. I was never trained how to use it."

"Would you like to learn how?" Sesshomaru said.

"Of coarse I would." She said excitedly.

"Then I will teach you during our next session." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Kagome congrats on passing the test." Naruto said happily.

"Well thanks." She said smiling.

"C'mon I'll treat you guys to some ANBUcks Coffee and some ramen!!!"

"I think I'll pass on that offer." Said Sesshomaru while jumping into the sky and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well you guys coming." Said Naruto.

"Yeah!" Shouted Kagome and Sakura.

Then Naruto ran ahead and they followed.

**The Next Day**

Kagome got out of bed and started thinking.

_Now that I'm part of a team I'll wear that special outfit I made for when I became a ninja._

She dressed in her new attire, which was a black long-sleeved hoodie with blue cuffs and a blue collar. She wore black long pants with blue hems and a black skirt with slits at the sides and a blue outline and black shoes. She also wore a belt with pouches to keep shuriken, kunai, some arrow coating and some smoke bombs. And to top it off she wore her special amulet, which had a wide golden chain and a ruby in the center.

After she was done changing she grabbed her plain metal katana, her custom wooden bow, a case full of arrows and her backpack witch had some books, extra kunai and shuriken, some extra bow coatings and smoke bombs and jumped out the window of her house.

Kagome herself was a young slender girl with long, flowing raven colored hair and sapphire colored eyes. She was generally medium height her skin was white. Her chest was small and had a very nice smile and behind her mouth her teeth were very clean and white.

"Kagome merrily walked over to Konoha but then remembered that she forgot something. So she rushed back into her room and woke up her little dragon sleeping on a futon. Kagome woke the little dragon up and it gave out a yawn and the two of them set out for Konoha. They both rushed over to Konoha because her house was on the outskirts of the village. As she reached town she ran into a familiar face.

**At Approximately The Same Time Kagome Woke Up**

**Somewhere Deep In The Hidden Leaf Forest……..**

"Grahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted a voice loudly and the birds in the tress fled startled by the shouting.

"No…. Still tired, must rest……." And the voice started to doze off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Suddenly pillars of sand start to cover the up the unknown being.

**Back to Kagome…….**

"It's you……" Kagome said while staring at the familiar face.

"Oh it's you." Said the person.

"You're the one who helped me fight those assassins." Kagome said with a smile. 'Thanks for that." Kagome said.

"No problem. You looked like you were in trouble. Kagome right?"

"Yeah. And you are?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Shimo Uchiha." She said.

The two of them, three counting Darkside walked through the city talking until Shimo's watch alarmed.

"Oh no I lost track of time!!!" Shimo said shocked with worry in her voice. "Listen, I have to go." She said then she ran off.

Kagome realizing what time it was had Shimo's same expression and rushed off to meet her team.

When Kagome and Darkside she got to the meeting point saw everyone there.

"You're late" Said Sakura angrily.

"Leave her alone Kakashi-Sensei was always late" Naruto said.

"Sorry everybody. Kagome said sincerely.

"Enough talking" Sesshomaru said. " I have to talk about why you are a "special" team.

Everyone had curiosity written all over their faces.

"Naruto, Sakura you're probably wondering why you've been assigned to a team when you're already past that stage." Sesshomaru said'

"Yeah we have!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Well it's because we have to help train Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" The three of them said.

"Well there's a legend in the village that a girl will save the town from a disaster." And we believe that that girl is Kagome.

"What!!!!" Kagome shouted. " Why me? What makes me special? Out of all the girls why do you think it's me? How do you even know if the legend's true?"

"Well the legend says the girl wears an amulet and yours is identical to how the legend describes it." Sesshomaru said.

"Eh???" Kagome muttered. "How can this be?" She said.

"Maybe it's fate." Said Naruto.

"Okay if I'm going to save the village from something or someone I'm going to have to train hard." Kagome said showing her confidence.

Naruto, Sakura and Kagome all shouted "Yeah!"

"We have to do all we can to help the village." Said Naruto

"Rawrrr." Said Darkside cutely, probably meaning "Yeah! For the village!"

"If I do this I'll become a heroine!" Said Sakura without regard for saving the village.

So the four (including Darkside) of them went deeper into the forest then Kagome saw Shimo and shouted 'Hey Shimo!" and Shimo waved back.

" Hey Kagome who's your friend?" Naruto said.

"Oh that's Shimo Uchiha." Kagome said.

"Uc…hi…ha?" Naruto said with a certain look on his face. It was a look of sadness. " Kagome I have to talk to your friend." Naruto said.

"Okay sure but… I think she's about to do something" Kagome said looking at Shimo and the other person that helped her fight off the assassins and that other boy who she met before she was attacked.

Then Naruto, Sakura and Kagome watched as the three of them prepared to take their test to officially become a team and Naruto and Sakura started to have a surprised face to see

That those three's sensei was none other than…. Hatake Kakashi.

"Your friends are going to be put through a terrible test." Naruto and Sakura said with a voice that seemed to have their memories embedded into it. Then the four of them sat down to watch the show.

**With The Three Other Ninja Squad…..**

"Before we fight our Sensei we have to plan our strategy. I can feel that he's powerful."

Fenrir said seriously as always.

"He said we have to get the bells from him." Said Shimo while taking off her watch.

"Okay what's our skills?" Fenrir said.

"Lets see I can be pretty fast, and my attacks can pack a punch and as you know I have the Sharingan" Said Shimo.

"Well I can beeee veeeeryyyy ssssssneaky and I like to puttttttt I up trapssssss." Said Nyn in his naturally snake-like manner of talking.

"While I am a good tracker and have an extensive ninjutsu talents.

The three of them started to plan and then they were ready to go until they were interrupted by Nyn who wanted to tell them something.

"Actually the truth is what you calllll me right now isssn't my real name. Sssince we are going to be teammates I thought you should know that" Nyn said.

"Then what should we call you?" Said Shimo.

"Call me Ssssnake." He said.

'The three of them then approached their sensei to start the test.

Well that's it for this chapter. Once again I'm very sorry for the delay in my updating, I just had so many ideas and …….. well got to caught up in thinking to write. Well this is it for the chapter. Please tell me what you think and give any comments good or bad. ^__^


End file.
